Destiny's Presence
by darksaysay
Summary: Syao left Saku a long time ago, since then she has never been the same, and then one year she moved to America. Then when a new presance comes into the picture Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol go 2 America looking for her. Saku is then led into a trap.. R&R plz
1. Cherry Tree

hey ppl im back....and i have some very bad news 4 everyone who likes Betrayel,Singing,and Goodbye....i have a HUGE CLIFFY on it!! so big that its not even funny *sobs* well heres another fic that will hopefully help me get over the other cliffy i hope you all enjoy it!!!! n i dun care bout reviews on this one but it would be nice lolz ^_^ n i need a title for this fic -_- so if u review please suggest a title!!!! thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
'thinking' "talking" *changing time or place* ((my notes ^_^)) heh sry had 2 ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
She sighed as she sat alone under the large cherry tree, the wind blowing her hair around her face. She was staring at the setting sun, she was lost in her own thoughts. In a classroom, her best friend was watching her. She sighed then turned around as someone opened the door then walked toward her.  
  
"Eriol, it's still troubling her a lot." the girl said as Eriol walked up beside her and they both looked out the window at the girl under the cherry tree.  
  
"Yes, but I have a feeling that things will soon change. Try not to worry so much Tomoyo." He said softly to her, 'I'll make sure of it' he thought looking at the girl. A loud bell made Tomoyo and Eriol jump, but made the girl under the tree just get up and walk toward the gym.  
  
"Come on, lets go watch the game." Tomoyo said while walking outside with Eriol beside her as they walked to the gym to watch the game.  
  
*After the game*  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and the girl from before were walking down the street toward their houses and the park.  
  
"Good game Sakura." Tomoyo said smiling and trying to lighten the mood, but she stopped smiling when she saw the look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Um... come on Tomoyo.. Sakura said she wanted to go to the park earlier." Eriol said and as soon as he finished the sentence she ran off into he park.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked worried about her best friend.  
  
"I don't know...all I can say is that things are about to change."   
  
*At the Park*  
  
"I have to leave all this behind... It's caused me pain, I need to forget about him...I'm sorry Syaoran it's been too long and I've been threw too much pain... please forgive me.." Sakura said looking down.  
  
"The past is the past, and you want to forget it am I right?" a voice said behind Sakura. She stiffened up after hearing it, however she had to agree.  
  
"You're right...but...WHO are you?" she asked wanting to know who it was talking to her.  
  
"Curious you are... you will know in time... However do you wish to forget? To forget the pain he's caused you?" the voice asked. Sakura blinked then started thinking about it, 'What should I do? I mean I want to be free from all this pain...but how will I feel in the future? Hoeee so confused' (((dense Saku hehe ^_^; )) Sakura thought to herself silently.  
  
"Fine...in time you may wish to be rid of the pain then just call out my name once you know it." the voice said before it left with a small pop.  
  
"I guess I can bare with the pain for a little longer." Sakura said to no one specific. Little did she know, it was the worst choice she has ever made yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
my friend kaykay will kill me if I leave it here but i wanted to heh so it here ^_^ shes killin me!! shes like u better keep writing but im starting on my new chappie.. well if this keeps up then i can write a lot in 6th period!!! man Physical Science is such a bore!!!!!!   
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sarah-chan! 


	2. America

hey everyone!!! thank you for reviewing!!! ok..well now heres the 2nd chappie which i wrote entirely in 6th peiord....shows how bored i get ^_^; !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe well sry im hyper heheheh well enjoy!   
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! Sakura has moved to America after a few years after 'HE' left...i say tht bc i might fail to mention it in the fic! sry if i dont mention it heh well enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Note: sorry if i didnt make much sence in the last chapter -_-; it was really really late when i typed it up so yeah...i hope this will start to make up for it..  
  
  
  
'thinking' "talking" *change in time or place* ((my notes ^_^ ))  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*A few years later*  
  
Sakura was sitting in a classroom looking out the window as it continued to rain.   
  
"Why does it always have to rain here?" Sakura asked the person infront of her. Making her turn her head slightly and sigh.  
  
"How should I know Saku?" she asked softly the shrugged. "It's going to be clear tommorrow, so we can all go down to the ramp and to the Wolf Club." she said the last part grinning.   
  
"Oh shut up Ash. You know you want to see if there's a cutie there!" Sakura said softly to Ash. Ash turned back around and stared off into space. Her real name is Ashley and she has light blue eyes with light brown hair but has red on the ends and a few blond highlights.  
  
"Heh and you girls arn't going to invite me?" asked a fake hurt voice from behind Sakura making her smile a little.   
  
"Why should we let you hm?"  
  
"Oh come on Saku-baby." he said in a teasing voice making Sakura roll her eyes.   
  
"Oh fine just don't call me that Joshie." Sakura teased when she said his name, so she turned back to the window. ((lord mr.alen is sooo boring! lolz! i'm gunna pick on him a little in the fic *evil grin*))  
  
"But I can still call you Saku right?" he asked and smiled when he saw her nodd. His name was Joshua aka Josh, he only let Sakura and Ashley call him Joshie. He had dark messy blond hair with some brown in it, and he also had lgithyl blue/green eyes. They all were wishing that the boring class would soon end.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, what does this equasion mean?" Mr. Allen said pointing to the bord that said Mg+H2SO4  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said simply, 'man he gets on my nerves sometimes...' she thought as Mr.Allen started getting mad.  
  
"Okay well I guess you should go out in the hallway then."  
  
"Why don't you?" Sakura said coldly making him walk over to her.  
  
"Excuse me what did you say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Go out in the hallway."  
  
"Anything to get away from your stinky breathe." Sakura said and got up to leave but the bell rang so she just got her stuff and walked out of the school and waited for Ashley and Josh to get out of the building.   
  
"Hey Saku!" they called running out of the building and over to her.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you two stay over for the night?" Josh asked, he had an apartment to himself and had a guestroom for anyone.  
  
"Okay!" they both said smiling. Sakura also had an apartment but she kept getting annoyed with Kero asking for food.   
  
"Let me go get my stuff then." she said walking off to her house.  
  
"Are you going to ask her again?" Ashley asked once Sakura was out of earshot. Josh just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, why you care?"  
  
"Pfft can't I care 'bout my friend?" Ashley asked glaring playfully at him.  
  
"Now I didn't say that." he said waving his hands infront of him as a defence. Ashley just sighed and he relaxed a little.   
  
"Yeah yeah come on." she said as they walked to his house.  
  
*At Sakura's house*  
  
Sakura was getting ready to go to Josh's house when her cell phone started ringing. 'Probly Tomoyo' she thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?" a deep male voice said on the other line.  
  
'It can't be can it?' Sakura thought with her eyes wide.  
  
((I was gunna leave it there but its 2 short))  
  
"Sakura are you there?" the guy asked again, this time Sakura recognized the voice and she smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah sorry I'm here."   
  
"Heh... who do you think this is?"  
  
"Hm like Tomo hasn't told me enough about you... How is she anyway? Oh and Suppie and Naraku ((did i spell that right?)) how are they?" she asked but hearing the silence she blinked, "Eriol? you there?"  
  
"Yeah sorry... Naraku is stuffing Suppie's mouth full of sweets....you know what that means?" Eriol said blinking as he watched suppie turn hyper over sweets.  
  
"Ouch... you might want to run."  
  
"No they-" he was cut off as a transformed Suppie pounced on him and yelling could be heard on Sakura's line. Sakura just smiled and listened to Eriol yell and Naraku yelling mercy. She laughed as Kero got up and went over to the phone and growled lightly. Suppie stopped and instead picked up the phone and started talking to Kero. Sakura smiled and then went to finish getting ready to stay over the night with Josh and Ashley. She smiled at the sight of Kero playing a game once he was off the phone and losing badly. Sighing she walked out the door and smiled as she walked over to Josh's apartment.  
  
*Japan Eriol's house*  
  
"You crazy people! I didn't get to tell her that she needs to be careful! You two probly endangered my half daughter's life!" Eriol said glaring at then as Clow talked a little bit threw him.  
  
"Sorry Master" Suppie and Naraku said bowing.  
  
"*sigh* it's alright.. just help me warn her." he said as they all started to think of a way to warn Sakura of an upcoming danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
hope you enjoyed it ^_^ ill try to type up the next chapter and update it sometime soon  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sarah-chan 


End file.
